Chicken Run: Ginger Wants Babies!
by urbanlegend23
Summary: Ginger's desire for children is interrupted by a sudden change in personality from Mac, who has made an evil alliance set for assault on Chikin Park. Chapter 9 is up. ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!
1. Rocky

****

Chicken Run: Ginger Wants Babies!

Ginger, an orange, slim chicken, scuttled across Chikin Park, watching Bunty play joyfully with her 8 kids and Babs knit a new hat for her new-born child, Stabs. Ginger did think this was an inappropriate name for a child, but she knew Babs was pretty wacky, so she didn't argue with her decision.

"Ey there hen!" Two huge glass eyes appeared in front of Ganger.

"Hi, Mac!" Ginger said, attempting to sound happy.

"En - what's troublin yer?" Mac asked.

__

She sees right through me! Ginger thought.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ginger said.

"Ooh, en, it isnt nuthan! Tell mey!" Mac insisted.

"Oh, Mac, I want children!" Ginger blurted out. 

This was one of the only times that Ginger had ever let what was in her head go through her mouth.

"And wort does ter Meister 'av ter say abo't all of this?" asked Mac.

"Well, that's just the thing that's troubling me, Mac. I haven't asked him yet, I don't really know if he will want to!" Ginger sulked.

"I wouldn't worry, 'en. Go talk to Rooky, it's wort' a try!" Mac said.

Ginger agreed. Mac always was the brainy one.

Ginger walked home and entered the bedroom. 

"Rocky?" she called. No answer.

"R-rocky? Where are you??" she shouted. Nothing.

Ginger rushed out the hut. She knew where Rocky would be but still a million thoughts rushed through her head. 

__

"Has he left me, what did I do wrong, doesn't he like my cooking, do I not give him enough pleasure, has he gone back to the circus, is he dead, am I going crazy?"

Ginger reached the top of the hill and glanced around. Rocky liked the view. She remembered Rocky had once told her "the grass is not always greener on the other side." Rocky always enjoyed looking over the other side on the top of the hill, dreaming adventures, and wondering if, maybe the grass really was greener over the hill?

Sure enough, Ginger found Rocky sitting on a rock staring into the distance.

"Rocky, baby, I'm so glad I found you!" Ginger cried.

Rocky looked back. "Oh, hey Ginger." 

Ginger was taken aback by his distant attitude.

"Rocky, are you all right?" Ginger asked.

"Well…I've been doing some thinking, Ginger," Rocky said. He signalled for her to come and sit next to him.

"What is it, Rocky? Don't you love me anymore?" Ginger asked, concerned.

"Oh, Baby yeah! I love you, doll-face!" Rocky said, cuddling her close. 

"It's just…I see Babs with Stabs and Bunty with her millions and I think, hey wouldn't it be great to have-"

"Babies?" Ginger asked hopefully.

"Well, actually I was gonna say a golden toilet seat but hell yeah, babies'll do fine!" Rocky joked. 

Ginger threw herself in Rocky's arms and they hugged tight, kissing, as the sun set in the distance.

By Michael Carruthers ©


	2. The Chicks Go Missing

****

Chapter 2: The Chicks Goes Missing!

The sun rose early in the morning in Chikin Park, and Rocky and Ginger were still sitting atop the hill, staring into the distance.

"Oh, Rocky," Ginger said.

"Oh, Ginger," said Rocky.

"Oh, Rocky. I am so glad-"

Ginger was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream coming from Chikin Park.

"Oh my God, Rocky, did you hear that?" Ginger asked, nervously.

"It was hard not to hear, doll-face," Rocky replied. "Let's motor!"

They ran down the hill and came to a disgraced Babs sitting on her porch.

"Babs! What's wrong?" a concerned Ginger asked.

"It's-it's-" Babs couldn't finish. She let out another wail.

Suddenly a dazed Bunty came from her house. She had tears running down her face.

"Bunty-"

They then heard another cry as Mac came out of her house! 

"What is it?" Rocky asked, comforting them. "What are all you hens crying about?"

"It's-it's" Babs just couldn't finish. Rocky handed her a tissue. 

"Come on, we need to know so we can help," Ginger said.

"I don't know about those two, but my 8 little ones have disappeared!" Bunty said, sobbing.

"Stabs is gone, too!" Babs wailed.

"And my little one, Aimee, she's nowhere in sight," a stunned Mac said.

Everyone stared at each other. Rocky and Ginger exchanged glances.

"THE CHICKS ARE MISSING!" Everyone cried together.

Suddenly, an annoyed Fowler came out of his hut. 

"Order in the ranks, what what!" he shouted. "What is all this crying, you have to let an officer sleep, why, back in my day, crying was a sin-"

Ginger screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped.

"How many times has that happened now?" Rocky asked.

Ginger glared at him.

"Look, everyone, clearly all the chicks have been taken from you by someone or something. And we are going to find out what it is that has taken it. There is no point screaming, crying and wailing, that will get you nowhere. I say tomorrow we have a meeting to sort this out!" Babs, Mac, Bunty and other emerging crying mothers shook their heads and exchanged glances. 

"Ginger, I am NOT waiting for my 8 babies to be killed! I am going to find them!" Babs said.

"Look, if we have all of Chikin Park helping you out then you will find them sooner! There is no point going out individually and getting yourselves killed, and getting your chicks killed in the process!" Ginger exclaimed.

"I am afraid I will have to agree! A jolly good ol' plan will capture the rat red-handed!" Fowler said.

"So, Town Meeting tomorrow night - in Chikin Hall!" Rocky called out.

By Michael Carruthers © 


	3. The Meeting

****

Chapter 3: The Meeting

All the chickens from Chikin Park gathered together the next night under a large tree, using long streaks of wood as seats. Ginger stood up the front with Mac, looking at the concerned chickens.

"Welcome everyone to tonight's meeting!" Ginger called out. "For those of you who have not been informed, the chicks have gone missing." 

Babs wailed and fell of her seat. Rocky handed her some cotton and needles and she started frantically stitching up something.

"Me and Mac have conducted a plan together to find the chicks, wherever they may be!" Ginger said. Mac brought a stool up from behind the tree and stood on it a large piece of paper, with a very clever diagram written on it.

"I 'av successfully calc'ulated the precise times you found your chicks were missing -" 

Bunty stood up, outraged. "Maths will have no use here!" she screamed. "There is no point 'calc'ulating' their movements. Our chicks are gone and we need to find them!" Mac went bright red.

Babs joined her. "I'm sick of you always taking charge, Mac! Your just brainy and you have no clue as to what is really going on!" With that, Babs threw a needle at Mac. It bumped her on the dead and dropped to the ground.

"STOP THIS COMMOTION!" someone called out from the back of the seats. It was Fowler. "Why, back in my day, we had to work as a team! Air Force squadron 18 we were! Yes yes! Jimmy he was a fine fellow yes! So strange about the boats though. Yes. The boats. The water…" And then he fell over.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Bunty shouted. 

Ginger walked over to Fowler. The other chickens followed her. They looked at him and then Ginger spotted a bottle of Friskey Chicksey by the tree.

"You guys have got him so worked up on this baby commotion he's resorted to alcohol!" Ginger shouted. "Now if you all just SHUT UP-"

"I'm gonna start writing down how many times you-" Rocky began to speak but ginger shot a warning look at him and he cowered in his seat.

"Now, if we just look at the factors with Mac maybe we can work this out!" Ginger said. She turned to where Mac once stood. But she was no longer there.

"Mac?" Ginger said. 

She was gone. 


	4. Despair

****

Chapter 4: Despair

Ginger sat with Rocky in their hutt, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"We always took her for granted. Now she's left," Ginger said.

"Baby-doll, she probably hasn't left, maybe she just needs some time to cool off," Rocky assured her.

"But Rocky, what if when she does come back, she's not the same Mac?" Ginger asked. "What if she's different, or hurt?" She started desperately crying. "What if I've lost my lovely friend forever? W-whose gonna…" 

Rocky held her close and Ginger sobbed into Rocky's stomach.

Meanwhile, Bunty and Babs had organised a search party to find the chicks. Bunty directed some chickens to search the west side of Chikin Park, and Babs, frantically knitting, told another group to go the other way. ("It's fest isn't it? Yes. Go fest!")

Ginger and Rocky were asleep later that night, but Rocky woke up after hearing something in his hutt. He got up and looked around. He couldn't see anything. But someone has scribbled something on a piece of refill and slipped it under the door.

****

W3'VE GUT YOR PRESHIZ CHIX MEET ME BI THE RIVA IN 1 HOUR

Rocky raced off. He had no idea how long ago the small piece of refill was put under the door so he had to set off immediately. While running, Rocky bumped start into a chicken who sent him flying backwards. It was Bunty.

"Buntsbabe, what're you doing out here at this time of night?" Rocky asked her.

"The search party…we split up accidentally. I got lost…" Rocky saw her tears glowing in the night.

"Go north…it isn't far. I've got to go somewhere," Rocky said. And before Bunty could argue he sped off again.

Rocky got to the river and fell over in exhausation. He got some river water and splashed it onto his face, sighing with relief. Alert again, he stood up and looked around.

"Hello?" Rocky called out. "Don't play games with me, I don't wanna go chook-fu on you man…" 

A twig snapped. Someone stepped out from the shadows. Rocky's eyes went wide and he was speechless. Standing there, emotionless and looking rather threatening, was Mac.

****


	5. Finding the Chicks

****

Chapter 5: Finding the Chicks

Rocky stood looking at Mac, totally astounded. He didn't know whether to act very cautiously as Mac was looking rather evil, or to joke with her a bit. Fortunately she was the first to speak.

"I found the chicks. Fol'low me," she said blandly.

Rocky obeyed. She was very quiet as they walked. In fact didn't speak a word.

"Mac…how come you slipped that note under my door?" Rocky asked calmly.

"Wat noot?" Mac asked.

Rocky retrieved the note stuck in his feathers.

"'Don't be so ridiculous, yer cock'y cannon-shoot'ing rooster," Mac laughed. "I would never 'ave such bad spellin'. I'm me remember. Always the one to be perfect…coom up with the plan…an' be brainy. The one nobo'y no'ices. The one no'ody apprec'ates."

"Mac…we really are-"

"They're close," Mac interrupted him. "Right around this bend." Rocky followed her around the bend and saw a well. He could hear faintly something screeching.

"They're stuck down the WELL?" Rocky said in disbelief. "How the heck did they get down there?"

Mac shrugged. They both hear something move in the grass. It was talking faintly.

__

"Get off!" it said. _"It's my egg, you stupid rat!"_

"I called it!" another voice said. _"You said if you had the first two-_well…er…hello, Rocky. What are you doing around these-"

Rocky picked up Fetcher the rat by the tail and kicked his friend Nick into a gorse bush and he screamed and screamed.

"The question is," Rocky said coolly but very angrily, scaring Nick "what are YOU TWO doing here?"

"We heard the noise from our hutt by the river," Nick explained coming out of the gorse bush. "And what was with kicking me in there? What did I do to deserve such punishment!" 

"Did you take the chicks or not?" Rocky asked, frustrated.

"What CHICKS?" a confused Fetcher replied.

"Don't trust 'em," Mac said. "There about as reliable as strong ec'stasy pills."

"How dare you!" Nick shouted. "How dare you accuse us when you've been down here for the past couple of days nursing and feeding them!" 

Rocky turned to her.

"Well, Mac?" Rocky asked. "What do you have to say about this?" 

Mac smiled evilly at him. "I don' 'ave to explain an'y 'fing to you. I'm al'ways the one to do the explainin' around here." 

"Mac…please…just tell me what you've done. We'll always forgive you, no matter what!" Rocky pleaded with her.

"I don' need your sympathy laddy. May'be I don' wanna be forgi'ven. Go 'ome, and take your precious bebies with you!" Mac shouted and walked away.

"Mac! Please! Come on, sugarcakes! We love ya!" Rocky called her.

Mac stopped for a minute. "Love…" she muttered. And then continued walking, smiling to the sky the whole way.

Rocky cursed and then got Nick and Fetcher to help lower him down to get the chicks. 


	6. Mac's Deal

****

Chapter 6: Mac's Deal

Mac continue walking, through the grass that felt so soft on her feet. She ignored the wails of the baby and turned to face -

Nick and Fletcher.

"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on?" asked Nick, rather demanding. "We've just had to help flamin' Rocky get his bloody chicks back!" 

"So, 'e got 'em did he?" Mac said, sounding slightly impressed.

"Wif our help, of course," Fletcher said, smiling a little.

"Well, that's the leas' of their troubles," Mac said, smiling curiously.

"What do you man?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Stealin' the babies is gonna seem lik' great af'er what I put 'em 'ens through, and me and my superior aren't fans of easy death." 

Nick and Fletcher both felt like they couldn't breathe. They couldn't speak, or move from fear. What Mac had just said was that she meant to _kill _off Chikin Park. Finally Fletcher spoke up.

"You're s-superior?" he said in a quiet, nervous voice.

"You'll be meetin' 'im soon, I expect. 'Av a nice night, fellas," Mac said, and turned away, walking down a sloping hill.

**

Ginger couldn't help herself. The fat tears rolled down her cheeks, and sadness consumed her. Rocky held his love close to his chest, kissing her head. Nick and Fletcher stood before Rocky and Ginger.

"Easy death?" Rocky asked, still not believing not Nick and Fletcher had said.

"That's what she said. She was off her nut!" Nick replied, still shaken from the experience. 

"And she's working for someone?" Rocky asked, keeping his cool.

"She said he had a superior, or sumfing," Fletcher said in a small voice. Fletcher stared at Ginger. She looked she was dead. She was staring straight ahead, not moving, not daring to breathe.

"Ginger?" he said quietly, actually concerned about the chicken he had once despised. Ginger snapped up, looking at them.

"We need to find Mac, and find out who she's working for," Ginger said, commando-style.

"Isn't she dangerous, hun?" Rocky asked, apparently surprised by his wife's sudden determination.

"I don't care. She's changed. She's not the Mac we knew," Ginger said, folding her arms.

"Do you mean we have to-" Rocky began.

"We have to talk to her. I will not sit here, I will not do nothing, I will contribute, I will help, I will NOT let Mac destroy herself." Ginger said. The others dared not argue. "Rocky, raise the alarm. Lock up houses, take the babies to the orphanage. We're going on a search." Ginger concluded.

**

Over three hills and lying in a cornfield, Mac was smiling to the skies for her turn of fortune.

"They know we're coming then?" a deep, scary voice boomed from behind her.

"That they do!" Mac said, chuckling. "And I'll just bet' their comin' for us right now!"

"Bring them on," the deep voice said again.

"I can't thank ya enough, Rustin," Mac said in her sweet Scottish accent. "You took me under your wing, I lov' ya for it." 

Rustin smiled, and stepping out the shadows, he revealed his figure once again to Mac, who had seen it now many times. He was a giant pit bull dog, a spiked chain around his neck, his eyes a dark shade of red, a threatening, huge figure…unafraid, absolute.

"Soon."


	7. Crucial Memories

****

Chapter 7: Crucial Memories

Mac remembered the smell like it was just yesterday. It helped that Alastor was causing that same smell, cooking his eggs. Scrambled he liked them, and laid out on a platter for him to eat. 

Alastor, the bulldog in which Mac now considered her mentor, had found her on the same day that had caused Mac's turn. The same smell of eggs was in the room, the same happy feeling consumed her. Mac lay on the grass, remembering that fateful day…

__

Mac turned the eggs off the stove, angered at her daughter Darleen for being so careless.

"You do'n do this with Mammy's eggs!" Mac said furiously. Then came the knock of at the door.

"Ooh, that mus' be Ginger. Com' on, Darleen, Sara, Gerald, Popsy, Molly! Off ya go to Aunt Babs!" She called out to her children, filled with happiness about the day ahead.

"But, mother, why must we not come? Why must we go to Aunt Babs, what does she have in store-" Gerald was the only boy of Mac's children, an extremely intelligent young male with a VERY British accent.

"Off ya go!" Mac ordered, and Gerald and his sisters scuttled huffishly out the door, as Mac greeted Ginger, Rocky, Bunty, Maria and Paula at the door to her homestead. Maria was a very beautiful chicken, that had modeled herself after a picture she had once seen on a billboard of Grace Kelly. Her friend Paula was quite the opposite, she was a mud-obsessed bird with a brain of seed.

"Hi, Mac!" Ginger greeted her brightly. "Ready to go and see the show?" she asked happily.

"Yep," Mac replied, a smile wide across her face. "I'll jus' lock up de house and we'll be off!"

Mac shuffled her way outside, adjusting her glasses and locking the door with her keys moulded from various brands of cheese.

"Right! Let's be off!" Rocky said, his arm around his wife Ginger. They began to walk toward Mac's gate, but she suddenly slapped her head stupidly.

"Dam! I lef' my picnic basket inside. Do ya mind waitin' just for a second while I ge' it?" Mac asked, feeling a bit lame.

"Na, go ahead, babe. We'll just wait by the gate," Rocky assured her.

"OK, thank ya. I'll be out in a minute."

Mac ran up to her house, and opened it. She heard the loud laughs of Maria and Paula, obviously excited about the event. She quickly grabbed her basket from underneath the sink and locked the door for the second time that day, and sprinted to the gate. Her friends were gone.

Mac looked around.

"Allo?" she called loudly. But her friends were nowhere in sight. Mac chuckled to herself. They must've been hiding, playing a game.

"Al'right…not the perfec' time for 'ide and go seek. Come out, we're gonna miss the show!" Mac called. Her face suddenly heated up and she turned bright pink. She didn't realise that several chickens were now staring at her, obviously wondering what the hell she was on about. She gave the staring chickens a weak smile and looked around once more.

There they were…but what were they doing? Running…running toward her? Or…

Away from her. Mac swore she could hear little giggles. Her eyes narrowed underneath her large glasses, and her face twisted into an ugly, villainous frown.

Mac began to walk. She had no idea what she was doing for anger had consumed her. Her vision seemed shaky…she did not see the path ahead of her. She didn't know where she was going…what she was doing and why she was doing it, but she walked on.

A million thoughts ran through her head, each as worse as the next. Are they just joking around? Will they be waiting for me around this corner with a sorry and a hug? Did they perhaps see something that made them run?

That was probably it. They might've been running from a dog or a hawk. 

But they were laughing. She swore she heard them laughing, giggling. Would they be laughing if they were being chased by a giant hawk or sharp-toothed dog?

No. They were embarrassed to see me. Embarrassed to be with me.

My friends.

Mac did not realise she had come to the top of the Chikin Park Northern Hill. Chickens were laying down or sitting against trees everywhere, watching the destruction of the once infamous Tweedy's Chicken Farm. Mac could see Mr and Mrs Tweedy, her arch nemeses in the distance, watching as their home was destroyed by a crane and a bulldozer.

The sight should've made Mac happy, but it didn't. Everyone around her cheered, and all she could do was feel the two single tears spill from each eye.

She was alone. She was ugly, unwanted and alone.

The sad thoughts turned to dark thoughts.

They must be taught a lesson, they must see what it is like to feel these feelings of utter and complete rejection.

If they were my friends, they wouldn't do this.

They wouldn't laugh.


	8. The Confrontation

****

Chicken Run: Ginger Wants Babies

By Michael Carruthers ©

CHAPTER 8: The Confrontation

Things had never been more busy at Chikin Park. The news of Mac's turn had travelled fast and many were panicking. Babs and Bunty were discussing leaving the park in case Mac had made an alliance, many chickens had heard Mac had died so were bursting out in tears, comforting each other on the street. The entire community _knew _that it had been Mac who stole the chicks, and either sadness or confusion was awry, though _everyone _was angry. As Ginger walked the dusty road of Chikin Park with Rocky's arm around her shoulder, she heard a group of her friends, including Maria and Paula, talking about how Mac would never be welcome in Chikin Park again. This saddened Ginger, she did not know how to feel about her friend's sudden change in personality. What had caused it? What was Mac planning? What did 'easy death' mean? Ginger did not know. 

"What's on your mind?" Rocky asked. His words were whispers so sweet even over the huge uproar of the community. Ginger looked up at him, as if he were stupid. "Right, right…Mac. She's got herself in a rough spot, that one…" Rocky said, sounding slightly sad.

"She's gone bonkers, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. She's working for someone, Rocky, I know it," Ginger said.

"She's goin' through a phase, doll," Rocky said, trying to sound relaxed. "She'll be back to normal in no time." 

"This is much more serious than going through a phase," Ginger confirmed. "Many might think she's…"

Ginger looked again, and saw Maria and Paula constructing a poster that said "ALL MACS BANNED". 

"…up to something…" Ginger finished. She then knew what she had to do, like a lightning bolt it hit her.

"Rocky, dear, if you could go and organise Mac's children, they're over there - see?" Ginger pointed out, sounding frantic.

"Sure, I'll take them back to our crib. Where are you going?" Rocky asked, a little worried.

"I have to find Mac," Ginger said, and began to walk away. Rocky grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You have to what what with what?!" Rocky asked insanely. "Are you _crazy_?"

"Rocky! I have to talk to her. I have to get through to her before whatever she's planning turns this town ape-crazy," Ginger said, shrugging Rocky away. Rocky hesitated.

"I don't like this idea," he began. Ginger was about to retaliate, but Rocky continued before she could speak. "But if you think you need to do what is best for your friend…I think you should."

Ginger smiled, slightly moved.

"I won't be long," Ginger said, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And Ginger was gone.

**

Over the hill she walked, until she came to the tree. Their tree. She looked at it, saddened. It was only three or four days ago that Rocky had helped her up that tree, and they had discussed their feelings about having children. It all seemed so meaningless now, with what was going on. She walked on, entering the cornfields.

Mac too was walking in the cornfields, gathering corn and goods for Alastor's meal and her own. Slowly, Mac took off her glasses. Her vision was still blurry. For three days she had been trying to take off her glasses and see without them, but she could not.

"Dam' things!" she cursed. 

Ginger whipped around. 

"Mac," she said quietly to herself in a voice of realisation. As Mac rambled on, Ginger followed the perturbed voice and the figure of Mac approached her. She was bending over picking what looked like worms out of the ground and putting them in a basket.

"Little buggers!" Mac said, as the worms wriggled around in her hands.

"Mac…" Ginger's voice came softly. Mac swirled around and faced Ginger.

"Oh, it's just you. For a mom'nt there I was worried," Mac said, and went back to her worm picking.

"Mac, you need to stop what you're doing," Ginger said in a concerned voice.

"Sorry, can' do that," Mac replied. "Need the worms for the stew. They're not quite to my taste but Alastor likes them."

"Alastor?" Ginger said, quizzical.

"Yes, Alastor. Now…please leave," Mac said. She barely seemed to notice it was Ginger.

"Mac…please…please come back to Chikin Park, we can sort this out!" Ginger said pleadingly.

"How abou' no, OK Ginger?" Mac replied harshly, dropping the basket, facing Ginger and folding her arms. Ginger was seriously taken aback.

"Just tell me why, please, and I'll do what I can…" Ginger was interrupted by some very harsh words.

"You'll do wha' you bloody well can a'right. Nothin'. Cos that's wha' you're good for - nothin', except maybe being a really bad so-call'd friend. Remember the day of the destrruction of Tweedy's farm? I went back inside to get my key, and when I came bac' outside, all my friends were runnin' off larfin. The perfec' opportunity to ditch me, and I though' I was your frien'."

Mac's slow revelation of her sudden outburst of anger was tragic to Ginger, and she began to cry, several tears spilling out of her eyes that shone like small beacons in the moonlight. 

"Mac…" she whispered helplessly.

"No, Ginger. Don' call me tha'. Don't pretend we're still friends, cos we're not. Now I advise you leave…but before you do…I muss' say, I loved you and Rocky's littl' get together on the tree a few nights back. 'Oh, Rocky! But babies! Whatever will we do bout our friends!'" Mac mocked Ginger with a strangely high-pitched voice. "But you got over it in abou' a second, didn'tcha? Cos you juss' don't care bout your friends, Ginger."

More tears spilled helplessly from Ginger's eyes, she was broken. Mac just smiled, like a little girl who had just received her doll.

"Now you can leave."

**

Mac arrived at the campsite, many worms had escaped during her confrontation with Ginger.

"Where's my tea?" Alastor shouted. His voice was a grizzly British one, like an English Michael Clarke Duncan.

"Forget tea. I'm sick of bakin'. I'm sick of talkin'." Mac said straight-forwardly, pacing as she walked.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we attack Chikin Park."

"We aren't ready-" Alastor began, but was interrupted by Mac.

"Then GET READY. Because, tomorrow, we'll mak' them scream."

****

Storyline to be continued in a megasized 4-part chapter…watch this space…


	9. All Thats Left

****

Chicken Run: Ginger Wants Babies

By Michael Carruthers ©

CHAPTER 9: All That's Left - Part 1 of a Conclusive 3 Part Chapter

It was hard to look straight, his vision was blurry and he had been concussed for a couple of days. When he could get his eyes fully open, Fowler found he was looking at a beautiful chicken - Ginger. She was caring for him, gently dabbing a cut on Fowler's forehead.

"Ginger…" Fowler stirred.

"And so he awakes," smiled Ginger.

"W-what happened…" said Fowler weakly, blinking several times, his vision still slightly blurred.

"A little to your left," Ginger said somewhat sarcastically. Mac turned his throbbing head to the side and saw, in full view, a large bottle of Friskey Chicksey.

"Oh, alcohol," Mac said. "I remember alcohol."

"You got conked out for the past two and a half days, Fowler" Ginger said disapprovingly. "You've missed out on a lot of the things that've gone on here." Mac looked up at Ginger, now worried. Ginger soaked the flannel she was using in a nearby bucket of water.

"Ginger?" asked Fowler. "What's gone on here?" 

Ginger looked lost. She did not know where to begin, or how to even tell the story of deception and horror. She summed it up rather quickly, and did not go into details.

"Mac has betrayed us. After stealing everyone's chicks, she left Chikin Park and is working for someone named Alastor."

A look of genuine terror crossed Fowler's face.

"Ginger…did you say Alastor?" asked Fowler.

"Yes…why? Do you know something?" Ginger said, now intrigued.

"You must be absolutely sure that the name was Alastor!" said Fowler, now alarmed.

"I AM!" screamed Ginger.

"Okay, calm down…by crikey!" Fowler said sternly, reminding Ginger of his RSA days. "Alastor is the Tweedy's pit-bull dog."

Ginger now wore the same terrified expression. 

"The big one?" she said foolishly.

"No, Ginger, the small one!" replied Fowler sarcastically.

"God, hold your horses, calm down," Ginger said, shrugging. She buried her head in her palms. "Oh God, what are we going to do!"

***

"WHAT?!" screamed Bunty. "WE'RE…LEAVING!?" 

"It's only best," said Ginger, trying to talk over the loud masses of chickens screaming angrily at her and Fowler, who were standing at the front of the Chikin Hall.

"BEST?" roared Bunty. "BEST? AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TO GET HERE, AND FOR FREEDOM? NOW WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR THAT ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Well, what do you propose we do, Bunty?" Ginger threw back. "Me and Fowler can't think of any other resolution!"

"Oh, but of course it was you and FOWLER who had to decide!" said Rocky in an envious tone. Ginger was surprised.

"Rocky…I'm sorry, but we…"

"Oh, shut up, you twirp," interrupted Bunty yet again. "You can sort out your love life later! Right now we have to decide what all of us are going to do!"

"I don't see why we can't just stay here," said Paula, who was rubbing some mud around in her hands.

"Oh, shut up you seed-brain!" shouted Fowler.

"Hey, tommo!" said Maria in Paula's defence. "She has a point. This is just ONE pit bull dog. We can take ONE."

"We have no proof that it is just one, Maria!" retorted Fowler. "Alastor could've gathered together over TEN dogs…we can take three at the most!"

"Well, why is Alastor even attacking us? What did we ever do to him?" said Rocky. "Apart from piss him off a whole heap when we were at Tweedy's."

"I'll tell you whose fault it is, Rocky!" shouted Bunty. "It's that BLOODY MAC! Always gettin' her face in the dirt, ain't that right? I say we go after her and be done with it! Negotiate with the dogs!"

"Have Mac's head!" said a random chicken from the right side of Chikin Hall.

"WE'RE NOT GOING KILL MAC!" screamed Ginger. Everyone went silent for a few seconds, as Ginger spoke. "That would be murderous…against one of our friends!"

"EX-friends!" said Paula, playing with an empty bottle of Friskey Chicksey. Fowler looked a little concerned.

"Who gives a flying tub of bird seed!" roared Bunty. "Mac plans to kill us!"

"You can't fight fire with fire!" replied Ginger.

"Says who!?" retorted Ginger.

"BLOODY BIRDS!" a voice came from somewhere above the chickens. Every chicken looked up.

"Who is that?" called Rocky. Out of the shadows came Nick and Fletcher. They were standing on a wooden plank holding up Chikin Hall.

"Come to offer some insightful suggestions?" asked Maria rudely. She had always hated Nick and Fletcher, for they set her hair on fire once.

"We've come to offer INTELLIGENCE, to you idiot CHICKENS," said Nick.

"Yeah!" cried Fletcher in agreement.

"Shaddup, Fletch you bugger," nudged Nick. "I told you to let me do to the talking!"

"Sorry, mate," said Fletcher, burrowing his face in his sleeves.

"Anyway, you birds have got to leave!" continued Nick. "We've seen these dogs - there are six at least, maybe more! You don't stand a flamen' chance!" 

"What makes you think we should listen to YOU?" said Maria, who had just put on a hat.

"I believe he just said why, perhaps you should stop looking in the mirror and pay more attention," said Paula. All of the chickens, most of whom considered Paula to be the most brainless creature living on this Earth or the next, looked genuinely surprised and impressed with her boldness.

"This coming from the chicken who just argued why we should STAY?" spat Maria.

"This is BOGUS, you HACKS!" screamed Nick. "Enough of these little chick-to-chick arguments and unimportant mutterings! You all have to leave NOW…or you will all DIE!" This shut everyone up instantly. The bickering and arguments stopped. Every eye was now on Nick. "So what'll it be?"

***

"Comfy enough up there, pet?" growled Alastor.

"Quit', darlin'," said Mac, who was riding on Alastor's back as they walked to Chikin Park, the cool night air breezing through Mac's complexion.

"Coul' we hurry it up a bit, Alasta, mate?" said Umar, one of the nine pit bulls on the voyage to Chikin Park.

"There's no rush," replied Alastor.

"But we want some poultrrrrryyyyy," said Jakob, another one of the dogs, who seemed to emphasise the end of every sentence.

"You'll get plenty in time, I promise you," said Alastor. He was always very calm.

"Why can't we 'av her!" asked Umar, licking his lips.

"SHE IS NOT FOR DEVOURING, YOU FOOL!" shouted Alastor, very concerned and protective of Mac.

"Ai'ght, a'ight…" said Umar, backing away.

"Don't worry, buddy," confirmed Chip, a slender and kind-looking, but on the inside very hurtful and destructive, pit bull. "We'll be there soon enough, and there'll be panic, and ruin…"

***

"GEAR UP THE AEROPLANE!" shouted Fowler, walking down the centre of Chikin Park as the chickens were running frantically in and out of their huts, grabbing possessions and loading them onto the Chikin Express, an Aircraft created in Tweedy's Farm to get out Tweedy's Farm. Rocky had taken lookout and was sitting on top of the large tree that he and Ginger had decided they were going to have children on. Fowler and Fletcher were busily readying the control panel of the aircraft and making sure everything was in order, while Ginger and Nick were fixing an error on one of the wings. Ginger was using a screwdriver while Nick held a nail in place.

"You've really matured," said Ginger, randomly out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" said Nick politely.

"Oh, I was just saying, you've matured," Ginger repeated.

"How so?" Nick asked.

"Just back there…you were really commanding and informative…really caring," Ginger said nicely. "Why?"

"Well…I guess I just like you chickens," said Nick in a joking way, but Ginger smiled at him and Nick smiled at her, and for a single moment she felt hope.

About 20 minutes later, Ginger had climbed aboard the Chikin Express along with every other chicken in Chikin Park, aside from Rocky, who was still on the tree on lookout duty.

"Are we ready to go?" Ginger asked.

"We are," said Fowler. He flicked a few switches and lights gave way.

"BEGIN PEDALLING!" called Fowler to the chickens. "HURRY UP TOO!" The chickens began to pedal and the express came closer to the runway ramp. 

"So we'll just pick up Rocky and be off," Ginger said, sighing.

"No, Ginger," said Fowler sadly, not daring to look into her eyes.

"What?" Ginger asked hesitantly.

"Rocky knew what he had to do before taking the job of look-out manager," Fowler informed, as they neared the runway. "He'll find his own way home."

"FOWLER!" Ginger screamed. "NO!" 

The aeroplane took off, and many of the chickens clapped as they soared over Chikin Park, leaving it behind. Ginger managed to run between the aisles to look out the very back of the aircraft and had one last look at Rocky.

"Rocky…no…" Ginger said as she cried, Rocky becoming a faint spot in the distance.

****

To be continued…

Stay tuned! Only two more chapters left!


End file.
